Season 4
Season 4 started on February 8, 2014 and will end on the MAVTV Championships on August 30, 2014. The first three weeks were the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics weeks. There were many events, the 2014 World Cup in Brazil, and the Olympics in Sochi, Russia. Unanimous has suffered many losses, much in men's short track speed skating. Due to scheduling conflicts of BATC practices for the Olympic weeks, the Unanimous men decided to move it after Detroit Belle Isle Race 2, in which they won. Weeks This season will have 30 weeks. It will be one of the longest BATC seasons; along with season 6. Weeks with The Big One Season 4 will have more times of the Big One event than any other season. In week 21, the crash of season 1 in Grand Prix of Houston Race 2 saw The Big One happen, unlike NASCAR when there are more than 5 cars involved in a crash. The Lap 49 crash involved Argentina, Uruguay, Brazil, Italy, Poland, Russia, and Slovakia. Paraguay and Uruguay moved on further, while Brazil and Italy were sent home. At the end of the race, the final ranking for all of those countries was 21st (Uruguay and Ecuador finished 22nd and 23rd). The title from season 1 contestant Ohno was changed from "Mission Apolo" to "Mission Argentina" to match the same as the Hitachi title. Argentina was happy with the crash and moved themselves with Uruguay on to the top ten. It happens again at Mid Ohio when the #77 of Gilles Marini was in the sand. The Saturday qualification groups ended up with Argentina and Uruguay being in group 2, and Brazil and Colombia in group 1. Brazil and Colombia failed to qualify for the top 12; and therefore Uruguay and Argentina move on to the top 12, and then the Firestone Fast Six. This was the first time since Houston Race 1 in 2013 that they saw the top 12 without Brazil and Colombia. Russian snowboarder Ekaterina Ilyukhina will start 17th on the grid, while Argentina and Uruguay will take the top three rows. Brazil and Colombia will start 15th. After Italy's match with Brazil ended in a draw, Italy moved on to the next round. Poland drew the race with Argentina 2-2; after being on the lead laps. Brazil and Colombia finished 19th; despite being laps down. The Big One happened again at Barber Motorsports Park. This event would happen again at Iowa Speedway because of the rain that delayed the qualifications. At lap 39, the red flag waved, causing this one to be another of The Big One. Event happened again at the same place when Juan Pablo Montoya (joining season 1) crashed into Ed Carpenter. Toronto is when the event happened again. Delayed the race, qualifications for race 2; therefore the pole for Toronto 2 goes to Spain. Mid-Ohio is where the event will not happen; but it happened when season 1 suffered throttle problems and failed to start. Uruguay and Argentina finished in the top 5; both countries confirmed they will not participate in the NASCAR weekend due to the cast of season 1 ended with throttle problems, which lead to a Backbone win. Serbia and 2014 World Cup debut team Bosnia and Herzegovina replaced both 2030 World Cup bidders. On the July 19 week, the Hydra did a song to "Stop That Alien!" from The Big Dipper Diner to sing about Tony Kanaan leading laps. Contestants There are 60 contestants participating. Kim Yuna won the season. Hydra *Mai Asada *Misao Okawa *Kim Yuna *Emma Morano *Mao Asada Emperasio *Jonah Hill Category:Seasons